Lidar, which may be referred to as light radar or laser array light detection and ranging, refers generally to transmitting light at an object and receiving and processing a resulting reflection. An array of illuminators (e.g., lasers, light emitting diodes (LEDs)) may be used in an array lidar system to obtain reflections from a wider field of view than is possible with a single illuminator. Generally, the illuminators of an array lidar system are placed in a static arrangement and a lens is used to spread the beams from the illuminators across a field of view. In many applications, an adjustment to the field of view may be beneficial. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an array lidar system with a controllable field of view.